1.Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relates to a magnetic component and the bobbin thereof. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a magnetic component having a bobbin with a pin holder.
2.Description of Related Art
In modern life, there are a wide variety of electric devices flooding over the world. In those devices, a transformer is indispensable for adjusting voltage in order to keep the devices functioning.
Generally, the transformer mainly includes a bobbin, cores, a primary coil and a secondary coil. The primary coil and the secondary coil are winded on the winding part of the bobbin. When providing an input voltage to the primary coil, electromagnetic induction will occur in the cores, and an output voltage will be accordingly generated in the secondary coil. The output voltage and the input voltage can be varied by controlling the differences between the turns of the primary coil and the secondary coil, thereby to achieve the effect of voltage transformation.
In a conventional bobbin, a plurality of legs are formed on the bottom surface thereof, such that pins of the primary coil and the secondary coil can be winded on or welded on these legs. However, winding or welding pins of the primary coil and the secondary coil on the legs always waste time and are not convenient. Further, in case of employing copper foils as pins of the primary coil and the secondary coil, the foil-shaped structure will make the process of winding or welding pins more difficult. Therefore, fastening the pins is not an easy work in the related art.